The Sad Cafe
by Just Not The Hero Type
Summary: Niall Horan Short Story


The glow of London's lights were faintly reflected in distorted waves on the damped sidewalk. Niall jogged down the street, hood pulled over his head to shield himself from the midnight drizzle. This was the first night he was able to sneak out since nearly three weeks ago and had grown anxious in the time between.

Less than a block away- there it was! _Finally_ the small cafe came into view. The well known face had been sneaking off to this little hole-in-the-wall of a coffee shop late every Tuesday night he could since first discovering it over five months ago. At The Sad Cafe, nobody was anyone. Wayfaring strangers and lonely Londoners; and he was one of them. Not a celebrity, not anything the tabloids printed about him, not anything but himself. Just Niall.

He stepped under the awning over the door to the shop. The damp, cold, December air had fogged the windows into the shop not allowing anyone on the streets a glimpse inside. His heart raced as he tried to fix his tousled and rain dampened hair, dark roots even more noticeable.

He was immediately hit with the warm air of the cosy shop as he stepped inside, followed quickly by the aroma of cinnamon. The shop simply did no matter what. Even after it was gone it would be likely that the walls were stained with the cinnamon scent.

Niall found exactly who he was looking for apon seconds of entering. There she was at their usual table, a girl unknown to all others. Her eyes were a bright and mysterious green, almost cat-like. She had short, wavy, golden rod hair that came just down to her shoulders and with a freckled nose and cheeks.

She smiled at him in greeting as he crossed the cafe to her, his still-wet sneakers squeaking on the linoleum floors. Niall nodded to a waitress as he passed, signalling that he would take his usual. "Coming right up, Niall."

The girl stood up and greeted him with a quick peck on the lips smiling at him sweetly, but there was something besides love in her eyes tonight.

"How are you tonight, Blaire?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her waist and gently pulling her closer, looking down on the shorter girl.

"Fine," she replied, fixing a stray piece of his wet hair, letting her hands gently slide down from his shoulders, down to his biceps, before wrapping him in an almost desperate hug. "And yourself?" She mumbled into his chest.

Niall hugged her a little tighter, burying his head in the crook of her neck, enjoying the familiarity of Blaire, everything about her. Her touch, her scent, her warmth. Everything he'd been deprived of.

"I missed you," he confessed with a sigh.

The two stood there together, the white noise of the cafe fading into the background as they enjoyed each other, the closeness, being able to hold one another. And on this night they held each other closer and closer. One out of disparity, one out of pain.

The radio played a familiar tune, and the distraught couple began to sway as her arms snaked around his neck and his hands found their spot around her hips.

"Niall," Blaire whispered pleadingly.

"No," he replied, his tone hushed. "Dance with me."

She nodded in agreement and so they did. She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes, listening to his heart thump as he sung quietly;

_And I need you now tonight,  
And I need you more than ever,  
And if you only hold me tight,  
We'll be holding on forever._

The tears began to sting against her eyes as she held them back.

Blaire loved Niall, and he loved her even more. She was a secret to all just his. They had met at this same cafe months ago, meeting as much as they could since then when his schedule allowed. He was protective of her, wanting to show her off, but knowing it wasn't safe.

The two distraught, jaded lovers had fought and fought for their love, staying as far away as they could from the limelight and meeting at The Sad Cafe when his schedule allowed. It was sad, the situation yes. But the memories weren't always. You could've waged a thousand wars with their fighting spirit in the beginning, but the uphill battle had started to take it's toll. It had been nearly a month since Blaire last saw him, and she wouldn't again for much longer after he left for the tour.

He sung the last verse, pouring every emotion he'd felt in their time separated into each note.

_Once upon a time there was light in my life  
But now there's only love in the dark  
Nothing I can say  
A total eclipse of the heart_

The music faded and the moment dissolved, she looked at him with red-rimmed eyes and a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Blaire please don't."

She shook her head sadly, "I'm sorry Niall, but I just- I can't keep this up."

Tears welled up in Niall's eyes and Blaire looked away, breaking his grip as she stepped back, eyes cast downwards as she unzipped the hoodie- his hoodie, that she was wearing.

"Please" he begged. "Please don't go."

She handed him the jacket, "I'm so sorry."

With one last kiss, one they both were hoping would last forever, she left, running out of the cafe. Before it could even dawn apon Niall the reality of it all, she was already half a block away and still running in the torrential rain.

He sat down in the same chair she had been in when she walked in, the jacket laying across his lap.

The waitress brought over his tea, smelling strongly of cinnamon and smiled sympathetically. He closed his eyes and took a shaky breath, the hoodie still smelled like her. In the pocket was a folded piece of paper.

_Don't forget me  
-B_

And he never did. Every evening he could for years after she left, years after the hoodie lost her scent, and even after The Sad Cafe went out of business he still took a walk down to the old location of the shop, hoping one day she'd meet him there.

But she never did.


End file.
